Giving Ground
by DiamondScales
Summary: Its set pre-endgame on pulse.  Lightning is having some feelings for Fang that a intense battle brought to the surface...  No adult stuff to start with but I'm working on it!
1. Worried

All righty. I've just finished In need of Light, and I really wanted to do some more stuff with Light and Fang. So here goes.

There is the tiniest bit of gore to start with, and Light isn't insane. Just, um... repressed.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We were in trouble.<p>

Snow, Vanille, and Sazh had stayed at camp, while Fang, Hope and myself went out hunting. We found substantially more than we were bargaining for when a Zirnitria swooped out of nowhere and attacked us.

Hope didn't last long, no surprises there. Fang got a bit unlucky, as she jumped up to hit the bloody thing it attacked, hard. The force of it sent her flying backwards to hit the ground with a terrifyingly hard thud.

Needless to say she wasn't getting up.

Now I was facing the flying demon on my own, already tired from previous attempts to take it down, I figured I was on my last legs.

So, I summoned Odin. I switched to medic and healed myself while Odin took a few hits with his shield. I tried reviving the others, nothing going.

_Damn, you really need to work on that._

All right, no backup, and Odin was running out of steam. Time to show this bloody thing the sharp end of a very big sword.

Odin transformed into his horse form, giving me two new shiny blades to swing around. The Zirnitria, the smart little shit, flew high into the air, well beyond any conventional attacks.

_Conventional, Ha! You conventional! Don't sell yourself short._

Odin takes a run up and leaps into the air with me on his back, the Zirnitria was still too far away, so I jumped the last little stretch...

To rocket well beyond the now gaping, (I'm sure it was gaping) Zirnitria.

Oh well.

I flipped my self around, and spread my arms wide so the two blades are like one big Zirnitria styled guillotine. As I begin to fall back down I throw one blade ahead of me, the avion dodges, and looks to me for my next move.

_Wait._

My eyes seek out its neck, and ready my arm to bring my second sword right through, in the hopes of cleaving its head from its shoulders.

At the last instant I flip, sending my blade on its given trajectory towards its neck I fall straight for the monsters wings.

It pulls its neck up...

_Good_

The force of my landing sends its right wing earthward disorientating the beast by flipping it upside down...

_Odin for the win!_

Odin has leapt back into the air, in his human form and brings his blade right through the Zirnitrias neck. I let go of its wing, and fall to ground in tandem with Odin, landing softly thanks to his gentle arm.

The beast flapped its wings one last time after its head was severed and began to fall, hitting the ground just behind me with an almighty roar.

"Hmph. Thats what you get for messing with me."

Odin left, his job done, and I rushed to the still unconscious Hope and Fang.

"Hey guys, wake up, fights over. C'mon."

_Argh. _

I figured Hope was out of it for a while, so I focused on Fang.

"Fang get up! Now! It wasn't that bad."

_Wait, what was that..._

It sounded like a very annoyed Zirnitria...

It wasn't. The bloody thing was still dead where I left it. Its blood just beginning to congeal at the messy stump of its neck.

It was Fang snoring.

"For fucks sake Fang."

I kicked her, hard.

"Hey, what it is it? Fight over?" She sounded delirious.

"YES! Thanks for the hand! I thought you were really hurt, but no! You slept right through the battle!"

"Oh. Sorry. I um, meant to help, I just, well I guess I must have been tired."

"Tired! I was worried! I figured you must have been really hurt when you didn't get up!"

Silence. Wha...

"Worried?"

Crap.

"What about Hope?"

All right, time to gain some lost ground.

"What about him? He practically fainted when the bloody thing appeared, I knew he wasn't hurt. You got a hit that sent you flying a couple dozen metres. And if you were dead I would have to be the one to tell Vanille. And she would just cry and cry..."

_All right shut up now, you are babbling._

"Hmmm." She looked at me, shit those eyes are gorgeous...

_Stop thinking about her eyes!_

"I guess that would be a chore." That bloody smile! Every time I think she is trying to kiss me...

_No she isn't! She is smiling! You know smiling, that thing you never do because you are too bloody nervous..._

Shut up now.

"I guess we better get Hope back to camp."

What? HOPE!

I ran from Fangs side to check on Hope. Yes! He was still breathing.

Fang sauntered over, finally getting off her ass to help. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and leaned in to pick him up with the other, slinging the boy over her shoulder effortlessly.

"What are you doing? I'll carry him back."

"No you won't, you're buggered after fighting that thing. You wouldn't be able to carry him halfway back to camp."

"What do you mean, I'm fine..."

I fell down on my face as I tried to get up from a crouch, my legs just wouldn't carry me.

_Fantastic. Never going to be a dancer were you?_

"C'mon, up you get."

She grabbed my belt and hauled me up on my feet. And I mean she did, I and my lazy fucking legs did no work whatsoever.

"Can you walk?"

_No._

"No."

_You listened! Hooray!_ _Do that more often will ya?_

Shut it.

"All right then, give me your arm, I'll get ya back."

I did, and she placed my arm around her shoulder, with hope slung over the other side.

Thankfully the walk back to camp was in silence, I don't know what else I would have said given the opportunity.

_Worried, huh? Smooth one._

Ohhhhh... This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>What d'ya think? Please leave reviews, I'm sure there is something I can improve on. Or if you juts want to say it was awesome, I wont be insulted :)<p> 


	2. Goats and Almost Sex

Still no sexy Fang Light action, but it is in the next chapter. Anyway, this is meant to be building up that sexual frustration that Lightning is so encumbered by, (and later on Fang), and I hope, is a little funny.

Enjoy.

We had stumbled back into camp a while ago, well, I stumbled. Fang had literally thrown Hope to the ground and walked off to her bed and promptly began sleeping. I was left standing where Fangs support had suddenly given way, unsure if I could make the arduous journey to my own bedroll.

"Light? What happened?"

Hmm? Oh?

The rest of them were standing around me, they seemed worried...

Right, Hope is unconscious.

"It was nothing. Zirnitria appeared, Hope fainted. I killed it."

There, now the bedroll...

"What! You killed it..."

"What about Fang!"

"Is Hope going to be all right?"

Argh.

"How did you kill it?"

"Fang..."

"Hope..."

"Was it hard?"

"...badly..."

"...goats..."

_Goats?_

"What have goats got to do with it?"

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, and had turned around to stare at me. Why did they have to turn around?

I was in bed...

When did I get to bed?

I must have looked confused because Snow said...

"You just fell down while we were talking to you. We were worried you might have taken a few more hits than you could stand, but Fang said you were just tired and to leave you be."

_All that delivered with a mouth of food, and a brain to match: disgusting and not sentinent._

Fang? She was still eating her food, she hadn't looked at me since the still confusing goats question.

"Um, the goats?"

They gestured to the cookpot.

"Thats not a goat."

More stares.

_Shit Lightning! THATS WHAT THEY ARE EATING._

Oh.

"Are you feeling all right?"

_No she isn't Vanille. She is tired, embarrassed, sick of being the leader, and VERY sexually repressed... and no she cant do it on her own, Hope is too young, your to bubbly, Sazh too old, and Snow married to my SISTER! The only possible candidate for sexual and emotional release DOES NOT CARE!_

"I'm fine."

Doubtful looks abound.

That's what you get for beating a Zirnitria on your own.

Doubt in your strength.

I was starving, and the rest of them didn't seem to think me capable of moving of my own volition. I decided to stand up, kill two birds with one gunblade.

That proved harder than I anticipated. My legs shaking, dozens of speculative party members...

_Dozens?_

All right I am a little dizzy, so what.

But I did it, and then, in a surprising move, began to walk. Well I moved forward, it was more of a shuffle really.

_C'mon Light, you can do it. _

The trouble started when my foot left the ground, balancing on one leg for a interminable amount of time was not recommended for someone who is seeing quadruple. I began to fall...

A clatter, hurried footsteps, a bracing arm across my chest.

"Steady there." Fang was holding me up, again, her brilliant green eyes full of desire.

_No, concern. She does not "desire" anything to do with you at the moment._

I know what I bloody well saw.

_Which set of eyes were you looking at? Maybe they were different?_

Sarcastic shit... Fine, concern.

Fang guided me back to my bed, less than a metre away and...

"I'll get you some food now, all right? Do you think you can eat?"

She is beautiful. Kind as well, but always capable of having fun and laughing in the face of danger...

_Respond._

"Yes." It came as more of a choked out "hmummmm" but she got the message, and brought me back a bowl of goat.

_Glad you remembered, I wouldn't be able to tell, who cooked this?_

"Don't eat to fast, you'll probably make yourself sick."

Against Fangs advice, I absolutely devoured the meal; I was very hungry. And she watched me eat every spoonful.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, avoiding looking in my direction.

_Only because you alienate everyone when they try to help you. It's amazing Fang has done as much as she has._

This time, I had no response.

"Worried, huh?"

Shit.

I couldn't think of what to say, a gorgonosopid had crept into camp and latched onto my throat.

Fang moved her face close to mine, staring up into my eyes which were aimed at the ground.

"Well?"

A heat rose from my neck to suffuse my face. That gorgonosopid was holding on tight.

She was smiling. Why? Her face kept moving closer, until I couldn't see anything else. I wasn't ready for the kiss.

_Neither was I._

And I had not time to react, it was so fast I could have imagined it.

_You didn't, this time._

She was still smiling. Her face was absolutely radiant when she smiled...

"You get some rest now, ya hear?" Her hand had found its way onto my chest, but before I could get excited, she pushed me down, and walked off, her hips swaying as she did.

_Wow. You actually got some. Well not much... all right nearly nothing, but it's a start._

I wasn't paying attention to her. My breast and lips still burnt where she touched them, my throat still firmly shut.

I closed my eyes, and turned away from the fire, away from Fang.

But I couldn't turn away from my dreams, and they held nothing but Fang...

_I hope they can't hear, I don't want to see you explaining to Hope about the birds and the bees...  
>well the birds and the birds...<em>

For once I agree with you.

I was clueless in these sorts of situations. Usually I just sort of stumble through, get some sex, and then, well, then Ragnarok happened.

I didn't really have enough time to get into many relationships; except with Vanille of course, but that was a whole different story.

Lightning had fallen asleep a little while ago, and I figured I'd best go talk to Vanille about this, she usually handles these things better than I do.

I explained the situation and...

"..."

"..."

An eternally long silence and...

"What is the problem?"

"I don't know what to do Vanille! I thought you might be able to help!"

She toyed with her hair for a while, then...

"Have you kissed her?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"I'm confused again. You have kissed her, but you don't know what to do next... Traditonally clothes start coming off... OH! You don't think you can get any privacy. Is that it?"

"No! It wasn't that sort of kiss. Besides she didn't kiss me back. And I.. I..."

"What?"

I looked down, unsure of how to articulate my inner turmoil.

"I don't know."

Success.

"Well, um, try talking to her. You know, about stuff."

"Stuff."

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Well... there is something else."

"What?"

"Fuck her."

All right, two things about what Vanille just said. It took every ounce of my being not to laugh at Vanille swearing (it just sounds so adorable!), and secondly, the forthrightness of the solution astounded me. Thus, my response was understandably ill-thought.

"Now?"

"If you don't mind anyone watching."

I wouldn't, really, but Lightning might. Yes, Lightning would be forever put off the idea of fucking me if I started ravishing her with everyone sitting around the campfire getting a good peek.

"I think she might."

"Well, tomorrow morning I'll get everyone up early to go hunting. Then you go have your fun. How long do you need?"

An odd question. 'As long as I can' would seem reasonable, but... no buts. Well, two.

"As long as I can."

She smiled at me. I just know she will be imaging us while she is out. I would be.

"Goodnight Fang."

"Night Vanille."

I went off to my blanket to fall asleep. But ever since Vanille mentioned sex, a sensation, strong enough to be a pain had been growing between my thighs.

Suffice to say I didn't sleep that night.

Ooooh... Cant wait for tomorrow morning...

Next chapter will be out soon, and please, as always, reviews are very welcome.


	3. Release and some strange colours

All right, next chapter. Sexual repression leaves out the 52nd story window.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>My last dream of Fang was spectacularly vivid. I dreamt that she forced herself upon me while I was still asleep, tenderly removing my clothes before beginning to ravish me with her tongue.<p>

A pleasant dream. A shame it was not real...

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait anymore, Vanille had barely left camp with the others when I threw of my covers and approached Lightning's still sleeping form. My legs were shaking from the pain that had continued to grow threw the night, and my stomach was doing moves Lightning couldn't hope to perform.<p>

I fell to my knees when I reached her, none too delicately throwing away her blanket, and began undressing her. I did this slowly though, I wanted to enjoy the reveal, despite, or perhaps because of, my throbbing sex.

Soon enough she lay there, completely naked to the cold morning air, the very cold air. Her eyes were still closed, but she murmured my name in such a way that I could not resist teasing and biting her breasts with my tongue. Her nipples grew harder as I sucked them, and her back arched when I nipped down.

"Fang, your skin..."

A good idea. I was still dressed, and endeavoured to remove every possible article of clothing while maintaining my contact with Lightning's wonderfully soft breast. One second that my mouth was forced to move to rid myself of the now horribly restrictive clothing resulted in a desperate moan from Lightning, which served only to spur my efforts on.

This time, there were no words, she simply spread her legs apart.

Simple enough.

Loath to leave her silken skin I travelled down her stomach, kissing and licking just to feel what was her, still using my hands to cup breast in each. My mouth reached her now quivering sex, and my hands quickly found new duties. One caressed the sides of her thigh, and ventured to her beautifully shaped ass, while the other learnt the shape of her lips, probing ever so delicately. Each time I elicited a glorious moan of desperation, of need. She began to rise to meet me, but my fingers danced back.

A torture I know, but hopefully worth it in the end.

Lightning didn't wait to find out, she seized the back of my head with her hands, thrusting me firmly into her pussy. She then proceeded to wrap her very powerful thighs around my head to prevent escape, not that I would want to.

My tongue probed her depths, dancing her pulsing lips. My fingers found their way in, and began to pump in and out, two at a time. They gained speed, and Lightning began to find rhythm, forcing her hips to move in time with my fingers.

Her cries increased in intensity, as I worked, becoming primal and incredibly loud. And I could feel her ready to burst. I worked harder, eager to taste Lightning's deluge of fluids. Clamping her legs down on my head, and emitting one last primal groan, she came; as did I, the sheer knowledge of her experiencing such bliss enough to create such feelings in myself. My hands were rapidly covered in fluids, and my mouth found more than enough her of sweet taste on its lips. The orgasm produced enough to cover the inner slopes of her thighs, which I proceeded to diligently clean. Her leg grip had long since slackened, but I could not remove myself without experiencing every drop that I could.

When I finished I pulled myself up to lie by her side, and brushed some stray hands from her face. I knew I should move, in preparation for the others returning, and I will. But for a little while at least I wanted to stay with Lightning, and hold her.

That's all.

* * *

><p><em>What did I do to deserve this?<em>

All of a sudden I was woken up by some horrible noises, being still in the throes of dreams I thought them to be a poor animal dying.

I was soooooooo wrong.

I had learnt enough at school to know what those noises were.

So, unable to move for fear of being noticed, unable to block out the sounds of Lightning and Fang fucking, I lay there, for what felt like an eternity waiting for them to stop.

_Seriously. If there is a God, if they were going to put me in this situation, couldn't you let me join in?_

The sound of Lightning coming answered me.

_Thanks a lot._

* * *

><p>I woke up to Fang staring at my face.<p>

_Hehe._

"Morning." A soft whisper.

"Your'e naked." A obvious fact.

"So are you." A happy circumstance.

It was then I felt, and remembered what I thought to be a dream.

"Oh."

Fang kissed my neck in response.

A romantic moment, to wake up in the arms of a lover having made love just prior. Ruined by many things, none so humiliating as a cold wind across unmentionables.

"AHHHH!"

"You need warming up?"

_Oh yes please!_

Later. With blankets.

I leapt up, much to Fangs dismay and threw my discarded clothes back on. Fang, slowly, stood up to do the same. She seemed to bend over a lot more than me though...

_Complaining?_

No. No, I would never complain of that view.

Only half dressed I shuffled towards Fangs buttocks, just imaging the best way to...

"FANG!"

* * *

><p>Fang laughed uproariously of course.<p>

_So did I!_

It turned out Fang had made an arrangement with Vanille that she would take everyone away on a early hunting trip. But she couldn't wake up Hope. So, unable to explain why they couldn't just go as a threesome...

_HAHA!_

Vanille was forced to assume Fang would notice Hope lying not 5 metres away before she pounced.

She didn't.

Of course Vanilles explanation of all this was more like...

"FANG! Sex... Sorry... tired...wouldn't wake up... SORRY!... tried to... SEX!..."

The gaps indicating nondescript blather and noises disturbingly similar to those I remember in my "dream".

Snow lost a couple of teeth when his jaw hit the ground when they returned to camp to see me kneeling behind a reasonably prone Fang. He lost a couple more when I slapped him, (after hurriedly covering myself).

And Sazh started to cough up every organ in his body, while averting his eyes respectfully from Fangs naked figure, (without ever turning his head completely, bastard).

Hope in all of this, turned red, orange, white, transparent, red again (when Fangs full-throated laughter brought his attention to her heaving breasts), a strange shade of brown, then green, white again, and one last red when Fang gave him what was meant to be a reassuring pat on the back (still naked).

Through all of this I sat stoically, ignoring the antics of my fellow party members by thinking of the next time...

* * *

><p>All righty, everyone have fun?<p>

That may be the last of Giving Ground...

Or not.

Either war there will be more Lightning and Fang/Vanille.

(I just love them so much!)

Reviews are eternally welcome.


	4. Coffee and what comes after

All right, the final chapter in Giving Ground. Please enjoy, and there are some decently graphic scenes, so if you don't want to read them, well...  
>I don't know why you wouldn't actually...<br>Enjoy!

Oh, btw this is set after end-game, so there are some mini spoilers, just thought I better let you know.

* * *

><p>Argh. I will never drink again.<p>

_You said that last time._

What last time?

_Last time you woke up with your head between Fangs thighs. Immediately afterwards you dismissed any ban on activities that result in such a position erroneous._

Oh.

She was right. About the waking up with my head between Fangs thighs I mean. More specifically, with my mouth making contact with her lips.

What a way to wake up.

I sat up, and quickly regretted it; my head started spinning.

"Hmmmnnnh!"

Wha...

Oh. Fang had woken up the same way I did, a pussy shoved in her face. Albeit more forcefully.

"Hmmmnnhhnnh!"

I wasn't moving.

Not until she put her hands on my ass and, very forcefully, threw me across the bed, to land with my legs still sprawled across the chest, and my head hanging over the edge.

Lucky that, as I then proceeded to throw up. I felt Fang shifting, and heard her leave. I hung over the edge, for a while longer, gathering myself, before I followed.

_Are you going to clean that up?_

Coffee first. Then sex with coffee. Then food. Then clean up. Preferably during coffee/ and or sex.

* * *

><p>The dynamic in our group changed drastically after me and Fang got found out that first night. Suffice to say we were given privacy as often as was required.<p>

_In other words you fucked like sex starved rabbits in a pit laden with pheromones after having just been forced to endure years of no sex at all._

I have never heard of lesbian rabbits.

_Really? _

Hmmm, anyway. We kept on our journey, killed some Fal'cie, then Orphan, and saved all of cocoon. Only thing was Fang and Vanille had to turn to crystal to do it. I wasn't going to let that slide, my only outlet for sex, a crystal.

Among other things, that would hurt, and be very cold.

So I set about finding a way to bring her back.

I did.

We had sex.

Vanille watched.

Intently.

We went back to New Bodhum, aka Oerba, and found a home for the two of us.

Since then party after party has taken place, largely consisting of alcohol fed orgies.

Last night was one such night. I can't remember the occasion, (or if there was one) but we invited everyone who wanted to show up, and drank and fucked all night.

As I descended the stairs to that much needed coffee I saw the evidence of last night; proof that it wasn't a dream of a hallucination.

That proof came in the form of many broken decorations (of which I do not know why we bought) various excrements, (Of which I hope were human, because there was a chocobo involved) and naked bodies arranged in ways surprisingly similar to that Fang and I found ourselves in.

Fang had already got me a coffee by the time I got to the kitchen, and was clearly regretting standing up and walking what currently seemed a marathon.

Her face still carried remnants of last night, guess what that could be, as did her breasts.

"Hmmnnn... Fang?"

I thought I recognised her. Vanille was lying on the counter, with her pale legs hanging over the side.

"Go back to sleep."

Fang was staring at me; she had been since I walked in. Likely she was thinking along the same lines as I, that is, the state of our relationship.

Initially I thought I might love her. After sex I quickly established this as an extreme symptom of not getting any. Since I saved her from crystal there had been little beyond mindless sex, and, as enjoyable as that was, I felt there should be something more.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

...

...

...

...

Always to the point.

"I do too."

_You or her?_

"You I mean, I don't love myself."

_Self respect issues huh?_

"I mean I do, its just masturbation isn't as fun as sex with you."

_Ahhh, so love is just a derivative of sex? She will like to hear that..._

"Shut the Fuck up!"

Fang was staring at me, her coffee cup slowly tipping...

"OWWW!"

Only to empty its still reasonably warm contents over Vanille stomach.

"Fang!"

She was still staring at me, wide eyed, jaw open.

Shit.

"I'm sorry Fang, I don't know what I was saying... I love you."

"Ummm.. Should I leave?"

_Yes._

"Yes."

Vanille sat up, still rubbing her slightly scalded stomach, and despite the gravity of the situation I couldn't help staring at her ass as she left.

"Nice huh?"

Shit. Caught.

"Always nice to sneak a peek."

Thank the light, she was smiling.

"Um, Yeah."

"I think I have something better though."

(Swallow)

_Breathe, you have been through this before. Recently in fact._

I know, but not after she said she loves me, and not after I said I love her too!

_You will just have to try harder then._

HEY!

"C'mon. Lets go back upstairs."

She took me by the hand, and gave me a spank to get me moving, and directed me back to our room.

Gods, is it different now? What should I do?

_..._

Well?

_..._

Fucking useless shit! What do I do, what do I do!

She threw me onto the bed, my sex just at the end, in a perfect position for her to start work.

WHAT DO I DO!

She lifted my legs onto her shoulders, and threw her face into my pussy. I could feel her tongue probing me, her hands gripping my thighs, her nails that close to cutting the skin.

She used one hand to spread my opening wide, and then the other to finger me. She started slowly, with only one finger. I was tossing on the bed, gripping the sheets with the pleasure threatening to overwhelm me.

She started getting faster, using two fingers, now three. She knew where my spot was, but refused to go there, toying around the area, teasing me, torturing me.

"Fang! Please!" I begged her, I thrust myself onto her fingers hoping to force her hand.

She took them out.

"No!"

I could see her face through my delirium, she was smiling, a smile of anticipation.

She lowered herself back into position, and toyed with my lips.

"Fang..."

She thrust. This time she did not toy around, going straight to where to send me over the edge.

I exploded. My cum lathered her hands, and went onto her face. She put her mouth tight around my lips to get anything and everything she could. She swallowed my juices as she still continued thrusting. I felt orgasm after orgasm wreak through my body, each one empting my load into Fangs waiting mouth.

My cum started to flow down her chin and neck, making rivulets down her breasts. I reached down to her head and grinded it into my pussy, spreading my juices all over her face. My last orgasm of the early morning found itself pumped onto her cheeks.

After which she climbed up onto my now weakened torso, placing herself so her wet breasts were lying on mine, our nipples that close to each other. My legs were still around her shoulders, so my hips moved with her as well. It worked out so that my soaked pussy was rubbing against hers, and had left a sticky streak down her waist and chest.

She rocked back and forwards, rubbing our pussies against each other. As she became more and more aroused the rocking got faster, harder. Until we released in unison, the combined flow travelling down my ass, soaking my body even more with our juices.

After she finished she lay her head next to mine, bliss plain on her face. We kissed, and I licked up the fluids I has deposited earlier. Once I had finished she began rocking again and once again we came in unison.

As she lowered herself to lap up what we had just made I whispered...

"I love you." And at that moment, I knew what that meant, and I knew what I should do.

* * *

><p>Final chapter complete!<p>

Please leave reviews to tell me what you think, cos I wasn't so sure about this chapter...


End file.
